If I give you my heart will you give me yours in return?
by sci-fi.animegirl97
Summary: this takes place right after Simon points out that Chloe is in love with Derek not him, theirs love, challenges, LEMONS, and Derek's wolf and Derek have a full on war in Derek's head that for some reason Chloe NEVER HEARS well I hope you guys like it I do and I guess that's all that matters sorry I haven't updated any of my other fanfics I'll be doing it soon (writer's block sorry)


**If I give you my heart will you give me yours in return? **

Summary: this takes place right after Simon points out that Chloe is in love with Derek not him, theirs love, challenges, LEMONS, and Derek's wolf and Derek have a full on war in Derek's head that for some reason Chloe NEVER HEARS well I hope you guys like it I do and I guess that's all that matters sorry I haven't updated any of my other fanfics I'll be doing it soon (no ideas yet)

Chapter one: do you love me?

Chloe POV

"You better not like me Chloe!" he sounded so serious like if I say I do he'll be discounted but I can't do this anymore I can't not tell him how I feel.

"So what if I do?! Hun? Are you going to tell me that you don't feel the same! Fine whatever but do you know what I am so fucking sick of being told what to think and how to feel-" I was gonna cry and Derek could tell that this was going to get emotional "and thanks to everyone doing this my entire life I didn't even know how I felt when I started feeling this way for you, but I can tell just from looking at you that you don't feel the same way and that you know I don't deserve you-" I was crying now and rambling "and I know I don't but I love you so much Derek and it hurts that you will never feel this way for me and-" Derek cut me off "in what world would you not be good enough for me, have you not heard EVERYONE not one person thinks that I deserve you even the doctor at the house even said a girl like you wouldn't think twice about being with a guy like me and-" now it was my turn to cut him off "a girl like ME, what a girl who has had adults push her around in every way weather its telling me what to do or raping me cuz guess what Derek you might think I'm just some spoiled little rich girl who stutters a lot but do you know what I stutter around guys mostly because I'm afraid of them and it has nothing to do with you being a werewolf or being bigger than me, my dad's friend when I was little was babysitting me for a long weekend cuz my nanny had the weekend off and he thought it would be fun to tie me to a bed and strip off all my cloths and touch me-" I was full out balling now and all I wanted was for Derek to hold me now "so do you know what you might be different but in reality your too good for _me _not the other way around" I couldn't stop crying now, then all of a sudden I felt the most amazing thing in the world rap itself around me "Chloe please stop crying I love but I am no good for you" I could hardly breathe because of my crying fit "your all I've ever wanted please don't leave me I'll find a way to be enou-" Derek cut me off mid word "don't you dare say that you think you're the only one who is in pain from loving someone they thought they could never have" and with that he bent down and kissed me so passionately I thought I was going to faint he must have felt it because he picked me up so I wouldn't have to worry about balance.

1 month later (not like in the book) DPOV

Chloe and I have been together for an entire month and it has been amazing I hate it when I can't touch her (it's a wolf thing) she doesn't seem to mind because most of the time when she walks in the room she automatically puts her feet on me, or sits on my lap, or even just holds my hand. The only thing in this relationship that I'm not so happy with is her aunt I can't stand her she calls me a mutt and she tells Chloe that I'm not right for, well I already knew I wasn't but Chloe always disagrees with it.

**That's because she's our mate**

_Why the hell don't you ever just go the fuck away and stay away_

**Because I am apart of you Derek I am the wolf half and I know that Chloe is our mate and you need to tell her and do the mating ritual soon before Lauren try's to take her**

_I know how the mating ritual goes and I am not doing it until Chloe is ready and she would never leave me I know she wouldn't_

"Derek" I know Chloe's voice anywhere

"Ya babe" I love being able to call her that

"Can I talk to you about something I read today" she looked nervous I hate that look on her it makes me worry soooo much

"Sure" I didn't want her to see that I knew how nervous she looked shed get inbaraced and even though she looks so cute when she blushes I needed to know what was bothering her

She led me to her room and shut the door then out of no were

"Do you love me?" she sounded afraid of my answer but without hesitation

"Of course I do your everything to me" she looked more upset then before what the hell is going on

"Would you tell me if I was causing you pain?" oh shit did she read one of the books about mating

**Of course she did and now she thinks it's unbearable for us to be around her without the need to mate**

_Either you fuck off or shut up pick one and do it I don't what to even notice you exist_

"Of course Chloe why do you ask? What's the matter?"

She looked upset "I was reading about werewolves and how normally when they find the person they love they mate-"oh shit I don't like where this is going

"-and how until they mate there in serious pain" there was a ton of pain in her eyes saying she really wished she was my mate but had a feeling she wasn't

**Take her take her now she wants it as bad as we do**

_I thought I told you to fuck off or shut up_

**Never **(maniacally laughing)

"Chloe it gradually goes into serious pain but it takes a lot longer than just a month and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would freak out at how a werewolf mates and never want to see me again" she looked relieved that she was indeed my mate

"Wait so I am I your mate?" she asked

_I hope she knows I can't say without doing the ritual after_

**Of course she knows that why were in her room **

_For fuck sake I hope I can kick your ass because you're really starting to piss me off_

**You can't do shit about me**

_Oh ya_

"Chloe you do know that when a werewolf tells his mate that she's his mate he has to do the ritual right after don't you" she had a mischievous look on her face that kind of turned me on

"You make that sound like that's a bad thing" as she walked for word

"Derek, am I, your mate?" she asked it knowing the answer but with a look that said please take me now so I will never have to lose you kind of look

"Chloe Saunders I wish for you to be my mate do you accept" she giggled at how formal I was but it was my instincts kicking in to play nice till we were under the sheets **he, he, he **_will you FUCK OFF _**no I plan of FUCKING HER**

"Derek Souza I entirely accept you as the only man I will ever be with in every shape and form"

And with that we kissed

**But were not going to tell you what happens**

CPOV

Oh my god Derek is my mate and I get to have SEX with him FINALLY I've tried in the past and he seems to not notice

Oh my god this kiss is so much more passionate than any other kiss we've ever shared I love it the feel of his lips on mine, him rubbing my back with his hand and my stomach with his manhood, oh god to touch that will be amazing I know I've had sex before but that wasn't willing if I had a say Derek would be the only man ever to have touched me THAT way.

He picks me up and puts me on the bed and continues to kiss me in every way all the way down my body as he undresses (I picked a good day to wear a dress that has buttons going all the way down the front for easy access for him to get off of my body and hell did I pick a good day to ware my lace bra and thong I can tell just by the look in his eyes he loves it but next thing I know he's ripping them off with his teeth only he's still fully dressed so I sit up while he's kissing my breasts and he follows me up till I'm sitting up on the bed and he's kneeling in front of me massaging my breasts nipping my nipples and sucking soooo hard and it feels soooo good

Then I stared taking his shit off he was wearing a pullover oversized shit (like always) but at least I got to feel up all his muscles while I take off his shit a little slower than needed. Next was the pants he had stopped his work on my boobs for me to take off the shirt so I motioned for him to stand and he did then I took his pants off feeling every muscle in his amazing ass, legs and did I mention HIS ASS omfg it felt amazing it felt like how you imagine a Brazilian guys ass would feel only better (as I got wetter) next thing I take off his boxers and I'm face to face with the most beautiful thing I have ever seen HIS DICK it was HUGE and the little bit of pubic hair their just added to its amazing-ness and without even thinking I'm kissing it and then I put both hand on the base and start giving my amazing boyfriend and soon to be mate a hand job and it felt so right and right after he cums I put his manhood in my mouth and start sucking and he looks like if I stopped now he would die so I continue bobbing my head biting down a little to scrape his dick he seems to enjoy it because he grabs my hair for dear life saying "Chloe, Chloe almost, almost thei-" and he cums again into my mouth and he tastes amazing his cum tastes like lemons sour but a hint of sweetness, then he lifts me up and starts a passionate kiss and massages my ass which is a sign it's okay for me to do the same, so I do as I pull him on top of me on the bed "Derek take me, take ALL of me I'm yours baby for now till they day after forever" and with that Derek positions himself at my entrance and sais "are you sure baby because if you're not ready I underst-" "you know we can't stop and I don't want to I want you in me now till the day after forever" he laughs and I can feel the vibration on my breasts and it makes my nipples harder "whatever happened to old fashioned forever?" he said in a joking tone "forever isn't long enough" then he kissed me and entered me at full force to cause me less pain I had a few tears fall as he stayed completely still until I adjusted to him then I started to hump him and kiss him and lick him and holly fuck did he taste good Chloe tell he where it feels perfect as he started to kiss down the right side of my neck it felt good but not the way he meant (when a werewolf mates with his girl they each have to find the 'perfect spot' on their partners neck and bite when they both have an orgasm) he moved to my left side and half way down "THERE!" omfg that felt amazing when he touched me there I didn't want him to ever stop but he marked the spot with a marker and it was my turn I went down the left…nothing then the right under his ear "THERE!" I could tell he felt the same way as I marked his 'oh so special spot' and as if on cue my walls dripping with wetness tightens around his amazing length and we orgasm but instead of screaming we bite the spots we marked and collapse together in complete bliss "I love you soooo much Chloe" I smiled and kissed his chest "I love you to my amazing werewolf boyfriend" and we fell asleep

Chapter two: love me for me or don't waste my time

Laurens POV

Oh how I despise Derek, how could someone like him ever be what my sweet little Chloe ever need I walk up to her room to try and convince her once again that Derek is nothing but a waste of time but when I open the door I see a horrendous site my little angel is naked with the mutt! "WHAT IN GODS NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!" he was going to die for this at this time Kit runs up behind me wondering what is going on (this is all his fault if he hadn't adopted the mutt and let him DIE

Chloe POV

I start to wake up and so does Derek because all we can hear is Aunt Lauren screaming at us and I am soooo putting her in her place today she is not messing with Derek anymore because if it continues she's done.

˝aunt Lauren what's your problem? ˮ Wow she looks pissed and I don't even care AT ALL

_You will later_

Derek?

_Hey babe a perk of mating we can ALWAYS be close enough to hear_

Speaking of close I can feel your 'morning surprise'

I could hear him laughing

Next thing I know Aunt Lauren is grabbing at me

˝Chloe come on were leaving I will make sure we go to the hospital to get you a rape kitˮ

A rape kit is she high

_Funny I thought that was just her personality_

You're horrible sometimes

_Only for you my 'still wet' lover_

I blushed

Guess you'll have to do something about that won't you

Then Aunt Lauren pulls harder

˝aunt Lauren I don't need a rape kit! I slept with Derek WILLINGLY! And I don't regret a second of it

She looked furious

˝YOU DON'T REGRET IT! CHLOE SAUNDERS YOU BETTER FUCKING REGRET IT THIS _THING _IS NO GOOD! ˮ

THAT'S IT

_Chloe calm down_

NO

˝Aunt Lauren STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT-ˮ

She looked shock I never raise my voice

˝Derek is NOT thing he is MY boyfriend – I showed everyone because they were all in my room now my mark which looked like a paw and a little ghost overlapping – and now my mate and I love him and I will NEVER leave him not for YOU or anyone and you can't make meˮ

The was pissed

˝to hell I can't you are leaving NOWˮ

˝NO I AM NOT, and if you don't start to respect me and what I want and who I want to be with then why are you here, I love Derek he makes me happy he makes me feel safe! I'm not afraid to fall asleep when he's nearby because I know if someone tried to rape or hurt me he would save me because HE LOVES ME, so either you start showing Derek the respect he deserves or get the FUCK out of my lifeˮ

She looked at everyone kit was the first to speak up

˝Lauren I agree with Chloe respect my son and respect their relationship or leaveˮ

Simon and tory said together (TWINS) ˝Derek's our brother and Chloe's our best friend respect them or leaveˮ

And with that my aunt walked out of my life and I couldn't help but cry everyone left my room and Derek and I lay their naked as he held me and let me cry until I fell asleep in his arms.

Chapter three: I'll always be with you

Derek POV

˝I can believe you did that for meˮ she is such an angel how could anyone ever be cruel to her

˝I love you and if she can't accept that and you why would I waste my time with her your all I needˮ

**Awwww she's just adorable LETS FUCK HER AGAIN**

_Will you EVER SUT UP she just told her only family to get out of her life for me and you can't even let her come to with that_

**Nope my dick is so hard and you know you can feel it**

_Shut the FUCK up_

Derek

_Yes Chloe_

Thank you

_For what darling _

For loving me and being there for me through this

_I'll always be there for you always_

And with that we fell asleep again

**I'm still horny**

_Do you EVER SHUT UP YOU ANOYING WOLF!_


End file.
